Wedding Dress
by shiznat13
Summary: first time writing. so bear with me if it doesn't actually capture the moment. its wedding dress by taeyang, just like his music video only its SHIZNAT..!


**Hey guys, its my first time writing a story, I have a few ideas but I don't really know how to write them in detail., but because I really love Wedding Dress by Taeyang , I can't help but to write the story I keep imagining. Its just like the wedding dress mv , but I changed some scene and lyrics. **

**I copy some of The original WD , cover by J.R and lien lyrics. I don't really know if the changed is good or not, I just based it on my Imagination. **

**So hope you will like my first story. **

**I'm not a writer and my English is not that good so bear with it please.**

**Warning: it might b e OOC.**

**Disclaimer: ** **I don't own Mai hime**

* * *

(_nah, oh ohh , oh oh oh) Some say it ain't over 'till its over_

_(nah oh oh oh ohh ) But I guess its really over now_

_(nah oh ohh , oh oh ohh) There's something I gotta say_

_(nah -oh -oh -oh -oh -oh -oh -ohh) before I let you go_

_Listen.._

Shizuru's getting ready to go to the wedding. She will be singing to their wedding. She check herself on the mirror once more, staring at her own crimson eyes. She then grab her purse and keys. She walks out of her house, get into her car and head to her destination.

_Never should have let you go.._

_Never found myself at home._

_Ever since that day that you walked _

_Right out my door._

_**Shizuru stared at Natsuki sitting on the bed with bag full of her belongings. **__**Natsuki stand slinging her bag on her left shoulder, she look at Shizuru's crimson eyes that she love so much. Then walk past her, out of the house and out of her life. **_

_When you introduce him to us,_

_All I can think of is someone wake me up_

_I'm living in the nightmare_

_And I, I can't get out.__._

_**Natsuki introduce her boyfriend to her friends. While her friends welcome him, Shizuru just stared at Natsuki with unreadable face.**_

_**When everyone said their goodbye to each other, Shizuru is walking down the street seeing nothing but their past.**_

_Thinking back to the old times_

_When you kept me up late at night_

_**Natsuki and Shizuru is lying on their bed, both exhausted after their "activity". Natsuki kisses Shizuru's neck " One more? "**_

_**Shizuru look at natsuki while giggling " we have work tomorrow "**_

_**Natsuki smiled " so.? "**_

_**Shizuru look at Natsuki then grin.**_

_We use to muss around_

_Laugh and play, fuss and fight._

_**They're lying on the grass, looking at the stars. Shizuru then look at Natsuki and ask " my Natsuki " Natsuki with her hand at the back of her head , eyes closed, smile and hum.**_

"_**promise me that someday we will go to the church together" Shizuru said seriously **_

_**Natsuki open her eyes to look at Shizuru " I never thought of you to be a religious person. "**_

_**Shizuru giggle " no, silly. I mean to make a vow that will tie us together " **_

_**She gaze at Shizuru, and said in her husky voice " Promise "**_

_**They sealed their promise with a kiss.**_

_Baby!_

_He won't ever_

_Love you like I do._

"'_cause you should be my lady"_

_Waited for so long to say to you.._

_Come back to me._

_**Shizuru and Natsuki are hanging out at Hime Café . Natsuki is talking to Daisuke on the phone.**_

"_**okay, bye" said Natsuki**_

"_**take care, I love you" reply Daisuke**_

"_**mm,mm you too" Natsuki said then hung up her phone.**_

_**Shizuru just watch the scenery outside pretending not listening.**_

_Its was so perfect in my dreams_

_Don' t you know that.._

_I will always love you forever_

_But baby.._

Shizuru arrived at the church, she walked through the entrance, greeting everyone. She spotted Nao, Mai and Mikoto.

"'bout time you got here" Nao smirk

"Shizuru-san are you sure about this?" ask a worried Mai.

Shizuru just smile " yes, Mai , I want to be there for her."

" I don't think Natsuki want this " Mikoto interrupted, They looked at Mikoto

"why is that? Ask Mai

"Natsuki doesn't look happy to me when we check her earlier" Mikoto explained then her stomach growled loud.

"you're jus t hungry " Nao said

"I'll go check on Natsuki, see you later "

Shizuru walk away to see Natsuki not before hearing them says

" Good luck Shizuru-san"

" go get your thick headed bride"

_When the church bells ring.._

_You know I wanted us_

_To be there together_

_Now you're in your Wedding dress (dress)_

_Girl, you're in your Wedding dress (dress)_

"_How could he be the one?"_

_Wedding dress (dress)_

_Oh, you're in your Wedding dress, oh no.._

Natsuki was wearing a beautiful strapless wedding dress, she's talking to someone when she saw Shizuru walking towards her. She admire Shizuru before standing to meet her haft way.

Natsuki smiled " hey"

She gaze at natsuki " you look beautiful"

Natsuki blush " thanks. "

She look at the blushing bride " are you ready "

Natsuki whispered " am i ready? "

She raised an eyebrow " mm? are you okay Natsuki?"

She was about to touch Natsuki's cheek, when Daisuke appeared beside Natsuki

" hey Shizuru–san " Daisuke greeted with a smirk

"hey" Shizuru just smiled

" aren't you not allowed to see me? " Natsuki ask

" aw but I can't wait to see my bride"

While they keep talking, Shizuru just look down on the floor.

_Now it all come to this _

_Our love was such a bliss_

_You've bless me with the best_

_And now he wants in your heart_

_**They are at the Hime Café having a get together with their friends. Shizuru is chatting happily with Natsuki when Daisuke came back from the rest room , he sit beside Natsuki and hold her hand.**_

_I wanted you to know_

_My heart bled, bled for you.._

_But would he ever do_

_The same, same, same for you_

_I know we're done and now it's not_

_My business but how_

_Can two be windin' out from only weeks of going out._

_**Daisuke suddenly present an engagement ring to Natsuki. He look at Natsuki with a charming smile " Will you marry me?"**_

_**The rest are quietly watching Natsuki waiting for her answer. Natsuki stared hard at the ring presented to her then at Daisuke "yes"**_

_**They friends congratulated the two, Shizuru smiled then say " congratulation" while looking at the smiling couple. **_

_Baby!_

_He won't ever_

_Love you like I do._

"'_cause you should be my lady"_

_Waited for so long to say to you.._

_Come back to me._

_Its was so perfect in my dreams_

_Don' t you know that.._

_I will always love you forever_

_But baby.._

_When the church bells ring.._

_You know I wanted us_

_To be there together_

_Now you're in your Wedding dress (dress)_

_Girl, you're in your Wedding dress (dress)_

"_How could he be the one?"_

_Wedding dress (dress)_

_Oh, you're in your Wedding dress, oh no.._

The Wedding starts, Natsuki walk down the aisle with her brother Reito. She reached Daisuke and stand besides him, they turn to Shizuru to signal her to sing.

Shizuru play the piano and sing she and her Natsuki's theme song while staring at Natsuki. Natsuki look at Shizuru in surprise, her brow furrowed and her emerald eyes watered . '_Shizuru' _ she thought while staring at Shizuru who stared right back with a smile on her face.

Daisuke glance at Natsuki then stared hard at Shizuru with a frown.

_Well I guess the time has come_

_The veil has to come off_

_H e takes your hands, but baby.._

"_Please don't say I do"_

_It's tearing me apart_

_It's choking me_

_It's piercing my heart_

_And my soul (woah, oh)_

Daisuke is holding Natsuki's hands and gazing at her while the priest play his role.

When the priest finished, Daisuke glanced at Shizuru then back to Natsuki "I do"

_Its was so perfect in my dreams_

_Don' t you know that.._

_I will always love you forever_

_But baby.._

_When the church bells ring.._

_You know I wanted us_

_To be there together_

_Now you're in your Wedding dress (dress)_

_Girl, you're in your Wedding dress (dress)_

"_How could he be the one?"_

_Wedding dress (dress)_

"_it should've been me, it should've been me," yeah.._

_Girl now you're in your Wedding dress, oh no.._

The priest ask the bride the same question. Natsuki look at Daisuke then glance at her friends and settle her gaze at Shizuru who smiled then look down. The priest repeated his question when the bride didn't answer.

"Natsuki!" hissed Daisuke

Natsuki look at Daisuke with glossy eyes. She closed her eyes and parted her lips " I'm sorry "

There was a gasp from the visitors but her friends smile , others cheered mentally

" I will treat who ever bang her thick head to Hawaii " said Nao

Shizuru look up with wide eyes, she then close her eyes letting her tears fall freely and smile " My Natsuki "

* * *

**Done, I hope you like it. Sorry for my poor English and for not actually capturing the moment.**

**~Euri~**


End file.
